Unstable/Plot
Charlie reacts quickly and puts up a wall of wind that the blast bounces off of and hits Drew, blasting him down the hallway. Drew gets up but Zak hits him with a bolt of electricity. Drew shrugs it off and fights Charlie and Zak while Hannah and Austin look for a way out. Alissa thinks differently however when she notices that Drew seems to be acting more irrational by his movements and mannerisms. She continues to watch Drew throw punches at Charlie and Zak that easily dodge and realize that the power that Drew held was getting to much for him to handle. Drew was having a mental struggle. He looks around and realized he’s trapped in his own body and can not control himself any longer. A loud booming voice sounds in his head, telling him to kill. Drew, finally realizing he went too far, tries to fight the voice, knowing that it came from the power that he absorbed into his body from the spell in the sequel book. He wonders how he got to such a massively dark place & why he can no longer control the magic he conjured up. He thinks back on the spell he cast. A flashback begins to play in Drew’s mind. He begins to set out the 5 black candles and perform the spell. He chants the incantation and immediately feels evil enter his body. He tries to fight it off but realizes the earlier spells made him too weak and he succumbs to the evil energy from the dark magic he performed. The flashback ends and Drew’s conscious tries to come through but the evil within is too strong. On the outside, Drew stops fighting and adjusts his stance. Alissa keeps observing and notices that he seems to be more calm and he doesn’t look unstable like he did previously. Drew swiftly throws a punch at Charlie that sends him flying across the room. When Charlie hit the energy guarded window, he heard some of his ribs crack and he slid down to the ground, struggling to catch his breath. Zak screamed out in anger and tried to hit Drew with another electrical blast but Drew shrugged it off and kicked Zak in the stomach. Zak doubled over in pain, with tears in his eyes. Alissa runs over to Austin and Hannah and tells them she has a plan. Austin and Hannah join the fight against Drew while Alissa enacts her plan. Hannah quickly engages Drew in hand to hand combat while Austin helps Zak and Charlie to their feet. Alissa runs off, searching through Drew’s house for what she thinks is the source of Drew’s power. Drew grabs Hannah by her hair, picks her up and slams her through the ground. Hannah coughs up blood and lays there for a second, in pain. As Drew goes to stomp her out, Austin runs up and tackles him. Both boys go flying through a wall and fight on the ground while Charlie and Zak help Hannah to her feet. Hannah tells them of Alissa’s plan and how they had to hold Drew off in order for it to work. Alissa finally finds the room she was looking for: the library which also doubled as Drew’s altar room. She entered the room and felt a chill as the room was filled with evil energy. The door slammed shut behind her and locked. She tried to get out but to no avail. All of a sudden, an unknown force began to choke her against the door.